The present invention relates to control systems and methods.
In particular, the present invention relates to control systems and methods which utilize magnetically retentive bodies each of which has a given magnetic orientation for reacting magnetically to provide between at least two of these bodies a predetermined positional interrelationship for achieving a predetermined effect.
At the present time there is a requirement in a number of different fields for various types of controls which can only be achieved with conventional methods and structures in a complex, expensive manner. Thus, for example, in order to index a given element to a number of different positions, only relatively complex, expensive systems and methods are available. Also, in connection with controlling the flow of fluids, it is necessary at the present time to utilize relatively complex expensive systems. With respect to fluid flow, control systems and methods are required not only for starting and stopping the flow of a fluid but also for providing different types of flow such as, for example, filtered and unfiltered fluid flow. The presently known methods and systems for achieving such results are easily subject to faulty operation, require a relatively complicated design, and can be changed from one type of operation to another type of operation accidentally.
Although the present invention is applicable to a number of widely differing fields, it is in particular applicable to the reversible prevention of conception by placing in each vas deferens of a male adult a device which can be selectively set either to permit sperm to flow freely so as to enhance the possibility of conception or to prevent sperm from flowing in numbers sufficient to achieve conception. Devices of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,743 and 4,013,063. The features disclosed in these patents are entirely satisfactory, and the present invention in one of its aspects provides a further development of the features of these patents.